


If the Trailer's a Rockin'

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Picture Inspired Fic [7]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jared Padalecki, bottom tyler hoechlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: Wings128 posted these two pictures and my muse was all over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



Jared had seen the new resident of the trailer park, tall, dark and definitely handsome. He’d spent more time than he’d care to tally simply standing outside the door to his trailer, staring as the new guy went about his daily routine. 

There were a lot of people, would be actors who’d taken to renting a trailer in-between auditions. Jared had moved in after coming to LA, during his stint on Gilmore Girls, and a couple of low budget movies. 

Now? He’d just auditioned for a role in show that could make his career, Jared sure it would be picked up. He’d be one of the two leads and with few guest stars, there’d be long hours filming. It sounded like hard work, but Jared wanted it; was waiting to hear if he’d gotten the role.

Jared wondered if his new neighbour was doing the same.

It was pilot season and lots of new shows were looking for their up and coming stars. Jared couldn’t speak for the other guy’s talent, but if looks were anything to go by, then Jared was sure he’d nail it. 

The guy was gorgeous.

…

Jared wasn’t much for gardening, but he’d spent time tidying the small plot of land that came with his trailer, time outdoors, watching, listening to his neighbour’s comings and goings. 

“Tyler?” 

Jared heard the noise at his neighbour’s trailer, having his own trailer door open to let in some air, the afternoon heat blistering. 

“He’s not home,” Jared said, taking a step outside. He didn’t want to say that Tyler never arrived home until after five on a weekday. 

Tyler? 

It suited him; Jared thought. 

“Can you tell him Fletcher called?” The guy said, turning to face Jared, with a huge, welcoming smile on his face.

“Sure thing,” Jared said, happy to have an excuse to talk to Tyler. 

“Thanks,” Fletcher said, wiping his hand against his thigh, before holding it out for Jared to shake. 

“Fletcher Michelson.”

“Jared,” Jared said, stepping closer to shake Fletcher’s outstretched hand. “Jared Padalecki.” 

“So you’re the hot neighbour?” Fletcher said, laughing at Jared’s dumbstruck expression. 

“Sorry, I just…” Fletcher said, “I probably shouldn’t have said anything, it’s… he mentioned you is all.”

“He did?” Jared asked, ducking his head so he could hide his look of pleasure behind his bangs. 

“Unless you have another extremely tall, dark-haired, piece of ass around here?” Fletcher joked. “Oh, and hazel eyes, best not forget the hazel eyes.”

Jared made light of Fletcher’s comment, turning to scan the many trailers and shaking his head. “Nope, just me.”

“You’ll tell him I called?” Fletcher asked. “Just that, seriously man, he’d kill me if he knew that I’d ratted him out.”

“No problem,” Jared said, turning back to water his plants as Fletcher made his way over to his car.

He climbed in and gunned the engine, waving to Jared as he left.

It was late, past seven when Jared heard Tyler’s car approach, Tyler slamming its door as before making his way over to his trailer. 

“Hi,” Jared waved as he walked over to where Tyler lingered, key in hand, poised to unlock his door.

“You had a visitor,” Jared stumbled over his words in his haste to get them out. All the while remembering what Fletcher had said about Tyler having a thing for him.

“Yeah, Fletcher called,” Jared said, coming to a halt outside Tyler’s trailer, a few inches from where Tyler was standing. Jared realising for the first time that he was taller than Tyler, but at six-feet- five inches, that wasn’t difficult. He was also older by several years. 

“Did he say anything else?” Tyler asked, cursing beneath his breath as Jared turned beet red.

“Just...” Jared paused, at a loss as to what to say, holding out his hand in an attempt to change the subject. “Jared Padalecki.” 

“Tyler Hoechlin,” Tyler said, shook Jared’s hand, both men aware of the electricity igniting between them, Jared pulling his hand back as if he’d been burned. 

“Do you maybe want to come in for a drink?” 

Tyler hooked his thumb in the direction of his door. “I should probably…”

“Sure, sure,” Jared said, hiding his disappointment. “It’s an open invitation, feel free, whenever…”

“Thanks,” Tyler said, offering a sincere smile.

Jared spent the next day, being Saturday outside tending to his new garden. It was hot, even though his jeans were cut off to the thigh, and his shirt had no sleeves; he could still feel the heat. He’d been tempted all day, but it was mid-afternoon before Jared gave in and reached for his shirt. He yanked it over his head, using the bunched up material to wipe his brow, before pouring water from the watering can over his head. Jared groaned in pleasure, arched his head back as water soaked his hair, running in cool rivulets down his naked chest to leave wet patches on ragged denim.

“Hi,” Tyler said, gazing with hungry eyes as Jared used his shirt to scrub dry his shoulder-length hair, fingers to tidying, the long, dark bangs.

“Hi,” Jared said, holding his soaked shirt in front of him, scanning the area for something to hide his near nudity.

“You looked like you could use a drink?” Tyler said, hefting the six pack in front of him.

“Thanks,” Jared was aware of Tyler’s eyes on him, the blush that began in his cheeks working its way down his chest and causing his cock to twitch against the damp material of his jeans. He knew Tyler was tracking his every move.

Jared took a huge swallow from the bottleneck, savouring the cold, refreshing taste of the beer. “Do you want to sit out here or?” Jared gestured to his trailer. 

“We should probably go inside,” Tyler said, nodding his head at Jared’s bare chest. “You’ll burn otherwise.”

Jared huffed out a laugh, and made his way towards his trailer, aware of Tyler close behind, almost touching as Jared stepped inside and made his way toward his cabinet that housed his clothes, Jared reaching for a dry shirt.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Tyler said from his spot beside the trailer door, his shoulder pressed up against the frame. 

“I…” Jared stood with his shirt bundled up in his hands, fingers worrying the material.

“It’s only going to come off again,” Tyler said, closing the trailer door and stepping into Jared’s space. 

“Unless?” Tyler whispered, placing his beer down on the small bedtime cabinet, and reaching for his own shirt. “Now’s the time, if you want me to leave?” Tyler hesitated; his shirt pulled up to his midriff… waiting, hoping.

“Stay,” Jared said, murmured, just enough to be heard.

“I’ve noticed you watching me,” Tyler said, tugging off his shirt and letting it fall before reaching for the button on his jeans. 

He popped the first button, his hand hovering over the next as Jared followed suit, shoving his damp cut-down jeans past his thighs to pool at his feet, kicking them away. Tyler did the same and both stood, staring at the other, waiting, and wondering who would make the first move.

Both naked.

Both wanting.

Both stepping forward into the other’s space and reaching out, Tyler curling his hand around the back of Jared’s head, fingers tangling in the long, damp strands of hair as he yanked Jared down, all the way until…

“You sure you want to do this?” Tyler breathed, hoping, but needing to know.

“I’m sure,” Jared said as he lowered his head, stole the last inch of space separating them and kissed Tyler, hard, waiting, groaning when Tyler opened up and let him in. 

The kiss exploding, from careful curiosity to heat, and want. 

“Wanted to fuck you since the first day I got here,” Tyler whispered, reaching up with both hands to keep Jared close, opening his mouth when Jared pushed in with his tongue, searching, tasting all that Tyler had to offer. 

Tyler, hissed as Jared turned Tyler around and pushed, shoving him onto the bed, following him down and coming to rest between Tyler’s thighs. 

““Never dreamed,” Tyler groaned as Jared raised himself up onto his elbows and stared down at Tyler, took in his blue-grey eyes, messy black hair and five o clock stubble, the latter of which Jared could already feel chafing on his skin. 

“I feel the same,” Jared said, the Texas twang melting his vowels like molasses in July.

Tyler sucked in a breath as they both stared at one another.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jared breathed, lowering himself down until his cock bumped up against the hardness of Tyler’s length.

“I’ve wanted this since the first moment I saw you,” Tyler confessed, as Jared took Tyler’s arms and lifted them above his head. “Wanted you.”

“Oh God, me too,” Jared chuckled, shifting his hips until Tyler was spread out naked beneath him, legs wide open and wanting… waiting.

“C’mon,” Tyler urged. “You want it, I want it… just c’mon.”

Jared looked down, stared at Tyler, his heels digging into the mattress as he rocked his hips, back and forth, rubbing up against Jared’s cock, Jared moaning his approval. 

“I just want,” Jared said, lowering his gaze to make eye contact with Tyler before drifting lower, down the dips and contours of Tyler’s stomach, to the thin trail of hair that joined the dark thatch around Tyler’s cock. “I want to taste you.” 

“Please,” Tyler moaned, as Jared stroked the backs of his hands down Tyler’s stomach, goose bumps appearing in their wake, lower, as Jared edged his way down the bed until he hovered above Tyler’s hardened cock, and licked his lips his breath hot against Tyler’s skin

“Oh, God,” Tyler moaned as Jared waited, his breath hot against Tyler’s skin, causing Tyler to writhe, lift himself up, and beg.

“I got you,” Jared said, as he engulfed Tyler in his mouth, relishing the salty taste, lapping at Tyler’s slit and savouring the pre come that leak out. 

Jared listened to the soft, low moans escaping as he wrapped his lips around the head of Tyler’s cock and gently sucked. Once, twice before sinking down until he felt Tyler’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Tyler moaned, louder, lifting up and thrusting his cock deeper into Jared’s mouth. 

“Oh God, yes,” Tyler cried out when Jared hummed, pulling back slightly and humming a second time, creating spine-tingly vibrations that had Tyler groaning Jared’s name on a loop.

Jared wanted nothing more than to stay where he was, relishing the sounds Tyler made as he cradled Jared between his spread thighs. But more than that, he wanted to be inside Tyler, wanted to feel all that delicious heat surround him. For that tight ring of muscle pulse around his cock.

“Please,” Tyler begged, nodding his head in approval as Jared eased himself back up the bed, taking his weight on hands as he stared down.

He took a deep breath, and saw the raw need captured in every twitch of emotion on Tyler’s gorgeous face

Want.

Need. 

Lust.

Jared watched as Tyler squirmed beneath him, his face flushed, sweat beading against his brow, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“That’s it,” Jared praised, as he spat into his palm, circled his own cock, fisting himself until he was lathered in pre come and finally, pushing himself, inch by inch, all the way until he was fully sheathed inside Tyler.

“God yes!” Tyler gasped, relishing the fullness of being stretched around Jared’s cock. He lifted his legs to wrap around Jared’s waist, feet pushing down against Jared’s lower back.

Jared needed no further encouragement. He thrust into Tyler, pulling out, almost to the head, circling Tyler’s hole, once, and again before deeper than before. 

“You feel so tight,” Jared moaned. He knew he wasn’t exactly small, but Tyler wasn’t complaining as his feet pushed at the base of Jared’s spine, demanding all Jared had to give

“So tight,” Jared repeated as he thrust up and found the spot he’d been looking for, could tell by Tyler’s sharp intake of breath, and the way his ass clenched tight around Jared’s cock, almost sending Jared spiralling out of control.

“Again,” Tyler urged, tightening the hold he had on Jared, pressing down into the small of Jared’s back, harder, tight as he could. He canted his hips upward, almost coming off the bed in a bid to bring Jared closer so close not a wisp of air could separate them.

“I want this,” Tyler moaned. “I’ve wanted it since first I saw you,” Tyler continued, his had thrown back, neck taut. “And then today, the shorts, and the thing with the watering can, I just...” 

Jared, spurred on by Tyler’s words and actions, thrust harder and faster, hitting the spot that had Tyler crying out Jared’s name in a torrent of broken syllables. 

“Me too,” Jared admitted. “Seriously.” 

Jared was almost there, could tell by the way Tyler matched his pace, his rhythm that he was too. Jared was sweating, the heat from outside added to Tyler’s body heat, and… 

“Oh God, do that again,” Jared pleaded as Tyler clenched tight around Jared’s cock, released his hold only to clamp even tighter, forcing Jared harder, faster, milking him for everything he had. 

“Shit!” Jared hissed, as he felt his release, the sudden flare of heat in the pit of his stomach, working its way to his groin, Jared slammed into Tyler, taking hold of his cock and fisting him in time with the rhythm of his own hips up, all the way to the head, twisting on the down stroke. Faster, short flicks of his wrist at one with the quick snap of his hips.

Once, twice, as he felt Tyler come, as Jared thrust deep once more before following Tyler down. 

…

“So what else did Fletcher say?” Tyler asked, as he settled beside Jared, One hand behind his head, the other seeking and finding Jared’s hand.

“Something about me being a piece of ass,” Jared said, hiding his humour behind an arched brow.

“What? No,” Tyler spluttered coming up on his elbow to stare down at Jared. 

“I never, I mean…” he swallowed, scrunching his face up at a loss for what to say. Looking a lot younger than he actually was.

“Hey,” Jared lifted up, placing a reassuring kiss on Tyler’s lips. “It’s okay.”

“Sometimes Fletcher’s mouth has a way of disconnecting from his brain,” Tyler said, taking a deep breath and smiling across at Jared.

“So you didn’t say it?” Jared said, grin in place. 

“Possibly,” Tyler said, flushing a crimson red. 

Jared’s grin morphed into a laugh, getting louder as Tyler lost the frown, and smiled across at him. 

“You can laugh,” Tyler, lay his head on the pillow beside Jared, “Just wait until he starts referring to you as Tyler’s hot piece of ass.”

“He wouldn’t?” Jared asked. 

“Oh he would,” Tyler said, a grin lighting up his face. 

“So, I’m not just any piece of ass, but your piece of ass?” Jared teased, watching once again as Tyler blushed beet red.

“I didn’t mean…” Tyler said. “I didn’t mean to offend…” Tyler said, backtracking for something, anything to change the subject. 

“It’s okay,” Jared reassured. “I was teasing.”

“So, fine piece of ass aside, are you?” Tyler asked, aware that they’d only just met, but feeling a surge of possessiveness toward Jared. He’d been watching Jared every day for the past month he’d lived in the trailer next door, watching, hoping. And now he had him, naked and in bed, there was no way this was going to be a one-time thing. He wanted Jared in his life, knew the minute they’d shaken hands that Jared was the one. He’d felt it, the electricity between them. The want that surged up between them was enough to convince Tyler there was no point in looking for anyone else.

“Am I what?” Jared asked, shaking Tyler from his thoughts.

“Are you mine?” Tyler said, hoping that Jared wouldn’t think of him as some sort of bunny boiler. 

“Let me think about it,” Jared said, smiling to soften the blow.

…

Tyler jumped as his phone vibrated on his bedside cabinet, before glancing at the screen and accepting the call. 

“Hey, how’d it go?” Fletcher asked. “Did he take the bait, come over and introduce himself?”

“He did,” Tyler admitted. “Did you have to tell him about the piece of ass thing?”

“So?” Fletcher asked. “Do I add a plus one to my birthday invite?” 

“I don’t know,” Tyler said. “Maybe.”

“I know how much you like this guy, I’ve never seen you this way before, just take it easy, yeah?” Fletcher said, hearing Tyler’s hesitation over the phone.

“You didn’t?” Fletcher asked. 

“You didn’t see him,” Tyler said, getting hard just from the memory. “He was wearing shorts, and a vest, and then he poured water over his head and the way it danced its way down his body…”

 

“Whoa, too much information,” Fletcher balked “So definitely a plus one on the invite list.”

“Fletcher? Tyler hesitated, took a deep breath. “Thank you!”

“For you? Anything,” Fletcher said before disconnecting the call.

Tyler listened as the line went dead, and looked out the window to where Jared was sitting, on a deckchair in his make-shift garden. He shoved his phone inside his pocket and picked up the six pack from the table. 

“You know, we never did finish that drink,” Tyler said, holding up what was left of the six pack, and waiting while Jared unfolded a second deckchair and leant it against Jared’s trailer.

“Thanks,” Tyler said, seating himself in the deckchair next to Jared’s. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Jared said as he looked upward at the stars visible in the darkness. He took a long swallow of the beer Tyler opened and handed to him. 

“About what?” Tyler asked, his foot tapping against the ground, something he did when he was anxious.

“About us,” Jared breathed, and taking another long pull on the bottleneck.

“There’s an us?” Tyler said, hopeful. 

“If you want there to be?” Jared said, watching as Tyler pulled himself from his deckchair and walked the short distance to where Jared was seated. “Whoa!” 

“Sorry,” Tyler said, stepping back suddenly.

“Hey, no,” Jared said, quick to reassure. “It looked like you were about to climb into my lap and this chair groans under my size, never mind the two of us.”

“So you have no objections to me climbing into your lap, just not out here.” Tyler grinned.

“You can climb into my lap anytime,” Jared said, huffing out a laugh as Tyler pulled off his shirt, and started to unbutton his jeans, taking a step back, one more as he unbuttoned one button after another. 

“You know, you’re in danger of scaring the neighbours,” Jared said as he pushed himself to his feet and took a step closer to Tyler, who popped the last button on his jeans leaving them to fall at his feet, 

“Then you best get over here because things are about to get interesting,” Tyler said, as he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and made to pull them off. 

Jared laughed, aware there could be a complaint if any of the neighbours were watching, but somehow Jared just couldn’t bring himself to care. Not right now. Instead, he yanked off his T-shirt, leaving it where it fell on the step to his trailer, on top of Tyler’s boxers. 

“So which do you want to test first?” Tyler said, naked as he looked around Jared’s trailer. 

“I could use a shower?” Jared said, taking a step back, as Tyler approached. 

“I have to warn you that I get slippery when wet,” Tyler said, his grin a mile wide as Jared dropped both his jeans and his boxers. 

“Bon Jovi, huh?” Jared said, captivated by Tyler’s smile. 

“Bon Jovi rocks on occasion,” Tyler laughed. 

“That’s not the only thing that’s going to be rocking,” Jared promised as made to follow Tyler down the short corridor to the bathroom. Jared watching every step Tyler made, marvelling how at ease in his own skin. 

“Speaking of pieces of ass,” Jared slapped Tyler’s right buttock, hard enough to leave a red mark. 

“You like?” Tyler asked, as he stepped into the small bathroom, glancing over his shoulder at Jared.

“I more than like,” Jared said, edging his way into the shower stall.

“Then prove it,” Tyler teased, turning around and placing his hands on the bathroom tiles, his fingers splayed. 

“Oh I intend to,” Jared whispered. “After all that’s some fine piece of ass your toting.” 

“And it’s all yours,” Tyler breathed.

“Mine,” Jared said, as a sudden wave of heat rushed through his entire being. Jared took a deep breath, his cock twitching at the thought as he stepped into Tyler’s space.

“All mine.”


End file.
